Take Care
by WhenWeMeetAgain
Summary: Piper's parents died last year in super storm sandy. She got custody of her two younger siblings and cousin. Since she has no other family besides another cousin in Italy who she realizes she has custody off, she has to take care of them along with her cousin, Leo, there's pregnancies, bullying, romance, and trying to find themselves. Jasper. Mitchell/Malcolm. Leypso. Thalico. AU.
1. Principle's Office

It had been a year since my mother and father died in super storm sandy. I was 18 at the time and since we had no other family, I got custody of my two younger siblings and cousin who was orphaned as a baby by my aunt who died of cancer. I had to take care of three kids while still going to college online and working. I sighed as I typed on our laptop and pushed a piece of my choppy brown hair behind my ear.

"Piper!" My little sister, Lacey, cried as she ran in. Her pretty golden hair flew behind her tied up in a French braid. She hopped on my lap and hugged me.

"School was awful, I got in a fight and they want to see you as soon as possible" she cried. I hugged her.

"Lace, honey, why did you fight someone?" I asked her gently. She sniffled and I wiped a tear from her face and flicked it across the room.

"They made fun of me for not having mom or dad here" she whispered. I was suddenly angry, I didn't let her see that though. Did they know how hard it is on us, having to grow up when the youngest, Lacey was only 12 at the time.

"I'll go there, but your coming with me too, alright?" I said soothingly. She nodded and ran off. My cousin, Leo, came in, he was a few months younger than me and was working in a auto repair shop down the road. We all had plenty of money our parents made, but still needed to bring money in at least. I worked part time at a fashion magazine place in the center of the city. We all lived in an apartment in New York City, so it was expensive, but like I said, we had tons of money, we weren't poor or anything, but we still needed to make money.

"What was that about?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Lacey got in a fight at school, we have to go in pronto" I told him. We all put on our shoes and I yelled to my 15-year old brother, Mitchell.

"We're going to Laceys' school, we'll be back soon!" I heard a 'okay' as a reply. We walked down the busy street to Laceys' middle school. Leo opened the door for us as we walked in. Lacey led us to the office and two parents were in there, waiting for us, with a little boy.

"Miss McLean, please sit down" the woman behind the desk said. I sat down and Leo sat next to me with Lacey on my other side.

"You two look a little too young to be parents, you're each what, 19, she's 13" the mother said. I huffed.

"I'm her sister, this is our cousin, our parents and family are all dead, any more questions?" I asked in a cool voice. The man and woman looked a little surprised and guilty.

"From what I've heard, Lacey here started the fight randomly as she lashed out at Parker here" the woman said. I looked at the 13 year old boy, he was built large, unlike Lacey who was thin and had barely any muscle on her.

"Like she could hurt him in any way, look at her and then look at him!" Leo exclaimed. The father glared at Leo.

"Some of the most dangerous people are the ones you least expect" he said. I snorted.

"Lacey is the most innocent person I know, she told me that he was making fun of her for not having parents, Lacey only tried to hurt him after he hurt her emotionally, there is a difference between her just randomly punching her and him tormenting her and her trying to defend herself and stand up for herself" I hardened my gaze. I knew I could intimidate people easily, I used it to my advantage. I also used my voice, I knew just how to use it against people.

"When is this thing done, I have to work, those electronics aren't going to fix themselves" Leo sighed. The woman behind the desk gave him a look.

"Are you trying to get _sympathy_?" she asked, shocked. I stood up.

"No, he's not, we're just saying that this is stupid, he hurt her, so she defended herself, we need to take care of children and work and go to school and help them emotionally and we don't have time to sit here while you accuse my sister of something she didn't do then put blame on my cousin because he has to work to keep our apartment and food on the table, we don't have the time for this!" I yelled. They shrunk back at my every word. I was over doing it and Leo and Lacey knew it. Leo sighed.

"You had to get her mad" he muttered. He was right, when I got mad I got scary, I was the guardian of three people and I was not going to let these people lie to make my sister in trouble and take time away from me.

"You're damn right I'm mad!" I yelled. "I had to become an adult when I was still a kid, do not lie to me and then make me angry, because I can tell you right now that it will not be pretty! You will regret any lie you have told to this woman right here!" I hollered. Leo put a hand on my arm and I glared at the family next to us.

"Miss Mclean, we're sorry to insult you, but please, we just want to get things sorted out" The woman said, her desk told me her name was Erica Livington.

"How about both children serve detention for a week" Erica said. The mother started to protest.

"He has basketball practice after school everyday!" she exclaimed. I huffed.

"He should've thought about that before picking on Lacey for not having parents when he's clearly a spoiled brat" I glared at the mother. She gasped and the boy stuck out his tongue at me. I stuck my tongue out back at him.

"How dare you say we spoil him!" she yelled. I got up from my seat the same time she did and that's when hell broke loose. We started throwing insults at each other and she finally threw a slap at me, it became quiet as I grabbed her hand before it hit my face.

"Shit, this isn't going to end well" Leo said. The woman looked at her hand while I glared at her.

"Do not try that on me" My voice was deadly calm. I took her hand and in a quick motion flipped her over my shoulder and onto the floor. I then bent down and bitch slapped her.

"Do not press charges" I whispered in her ear as people looked at me in shock. I used my powerful voice and she nodded. I stood up and sat back down, Lacey had her head in her hands and Leo looked annoyed.

"We should go" my cousin got up and I followed suit with Lacey trailing behind us.

"You just had to flip her!" Leo exclaimed as we walked down the street. I sighed.

"Sorry Leo, but she tried to hit me, besides she won't press charges, she agreed to it and I will hold her to it" I told him. He put a hand threw his hair as we walked in our apartment building.

"How'd it go?" Mitchell was sitting on our couch in our living room while Leo changed to go to work. His brown hair was styled upwards in the front, like how guys were wearing it these days. Lacey huffed and stormed off to her room. Mitchell looked at me.

"You didn't flip someone did you?" he asked. I nodded.

"Piper! You know you can't just do that!" Mitchell's hazel eyes were huge. I sighed and sat down next to him.

"She slapped me first" I mumbled. Mitchell rolled his eyes and I used his shoulder as a headrest.

"I need sleep" I moaned and fell on his lap. I closed my eyes and instantly fell asleep.

In my dream I saw myself and a blonde boy. He was very handsome and he was smiling at me and I was smiling back. We were in a public coffee shop and I was sitting with Leo and his girlfriend, Calypso, we called her Cali. He was in line to get coffee and I turned back to Leo and Cali with a slight blush on my cheeks.

It then shifted to me walking with Lacey in Central park, It then showed the same boy making eye contact with me while I was telling Lacey something. I smiled while still talking to her and he smiled back then disappeared in the crowded streets of New York. That's when I woke up.

"Piper!" Mitchell yelled in my ear. I swatted my hand at him and opened my eyes slowly. His brownish green eyes were wide above mine. I groaned and flipped my body over.

"Piper, someone's here" he whispered. I sighed and got up from his lap, flattening my hair and walked to the door. There was a boy about Mitchell's age with pale skin and black hair and dark brown eyes. He had on black clothes also.

"Are you Piper?" he asked. I nodded. He was tall and lanky, very thin. His cheekbones were highlighted by his thin figure. He was my height.

"Yes, who are you?" I asked him. My eyebrows were scrunched together. I leaned against my doorway.

"I'm Nico, your cousin" he put his arm out. I nodded. I knew I had some cousin in Italy who had lost his parents and was coming to visit us, maybe even live with us, but he spoke very good English. I shook his hand.

"Come in Nico, you can stay with us as long as you want, family is family" I smiled at him. The left side of his mouth went up and he walked in. I closed the door behind him and he gave me a piece of paper. Leo came in the room.

"You must be Nico?" he asked. Nico nodded and Leo showed him to his room. The note basically said that since I was his oldest living relative, he was mine. I sighed and grabbed my keys.

"I'm going to work!" I yelled. Mitchell's hand waved to me from the couch.

"See ya!" he called. I grabbed my purse and walked out. I locked the door behind me and used the stairs to get to our lobby. I smiled to Miranda who worked behind the desk. She smiled back and I left. I walked to the subway station and crammed into the car, once it got to my stop I ran off the car and through the station until I got to my work. I worked on the tenth floor, my job was to style the models for shoots.

I rushed in my office and grabbed some pictures of the women modeling for us and I speed walked to the area where the models were. On my way I hopped on a cart carrying clothes and used it like a skateboard to get in. People moved out of my way as I rushed through. I finally got in and saw the seven women who were going to model for us. I took some clothes that went well together off the cart and gave each one a different dress that would look perfect on them. I showed them where to go and what to do. It all went by so fast, I wouldn't be able to tell you anything about it.

When I got home. I fell on our couch and dropped my purse on the floor. I saw Leo's brown eyes above my multicolored ones. He made faces at me and I smiled and shook with laughter.

"Leo, stop it" I laughed. He shrugged and lifted my head up and sat down. He dropped my head on his lap and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I got Nico settled in, he seems okay for now, how was work?" Leo leaned back. I sighed.

"Models giving me shit, all I want to say to them is 'we can replace you'" I told him. He laughed.

"A guy came in today with his phone and said that it wouldn't let him on this website, so I checked it out and the website was down, I told him that and he went ballistic, Nyssa had to drag him out" Leo said. I laughed. I stuck my hand up and Leo high fived it.

"Making peoples dreams suck since 2013" I told him. He nodded. I got up from his lap and went to our kitchen. I got out a banana and peeled the peel off then threw it in our trashcan. I bit into the banana and hopped on the island. I swung my legs and ate my banana. Mitchell came in and jumped up next to me. He bumped my shoulder with his.

"Tomorrow's Saturday, the weekend" he told me. I smiled and put my head on his shoulder.

"I miss them" I told him. He nodded and put an arm around my shoulder.

"I do too, but they aren't coming back, so we have to live our lives and continue on" He soothed me. I took a deep intake of air then let it out.

"Let's get some much needed sleep" I told him. He laughed and got off then helped me off. He was a little taller than me, but he was tall for his age. I was average height for 19. We walked to our rooms and I told Leo to sleep, I got a grunt in response.

This time I saw the kitchen I was just in and the blonde boy was in front of me, my legs around his waist and his arms around mine. We were talking and getting closer to each others faces. Until we finally were kissing.

It changed to Leo's girlfriend, Cali, pregnant, maybe 4 months, that or she gained some weight. But I guessed she was pregnant because we were shopping for baby clothes. I picked up something pink when I woke up.


	2. What's Wrong With Us?

Lacy, Nico, and Mitchell left this morning to show Nico the city. They were going to be out for the day and Leo was with Cali. I, had the day off work today and tomorrow, so I went out and to my favorite coffee shop. It was small and not well known, so it was always calm, unlike my family, so it was a nice get away.

I stepped in the shop from the cold and in the shop. I saw the help wanted sign was gone, guess they hired a fourth person. I went to the counter and Rachel hurried out of the back room towards me.

"Piper!" she squealed. She hugged me tightly. I wasn't startled, I was used to it, Rachel was a hugger.

"Rachel, it's been a day, not a lifetime" I laughed. Rachel was a year older then me and was busty with a near D size bra. Her frizzy flaming red hair was pulled back into a bun and her freckles lined her body. Her green eyes were wide and peppy.

"We got a new worker, Jason, he's so your type" she gushed. She then dragged a blonde boy away from a coffee machine and turned him towards me. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"I know you" I stared at Jason in wonder. He was the guy from my dream, the same handsome features and scar above his lip that was adorable. He was taller than me, just like in my dream.

"I've seen you too!" he exclaimed. His electric blue eyes were wide. I grinned at him the same time he did.

"I'll- um- you can go on break, Jason" Rachel gave us coffee and we sat down.

"In my dream, I saw you, you were this girl and we were…" he broke off, blushing. I smiled.

"Yeah, well, I had a dream about that too" I flushed. His small smile was tight and I could tell he was forcing himself not to grin.

"Why don't we take a walk?" he suggested. I nodded and got up I yelled a bye to Rachel. We walked around a bit and drank coffee.

"Why do you think we had those dreams about each other?" I asked him. He had taken off his work shirt and put on his coat. We sipped coffee together as we walked by the crowded streets.

"I don't know, maybe it's fate" he smiled a beautiful smile at me and I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Maybe it is, so why are you working there? I mean you seem well educated?" I asked curiously. He shrugged.

"I've been on my own since I was a baby, my mom gave me up for adoption when I was born and I never knew a thing about my dad, no siblings or anything, it's just one of my jobs to keep living here" he shrugged.

"Really?" I asked, a little taken back.

"Yeah, my crummy little apartment is near here, so I have about three jobs to pay for it including this one, they pay alright and I live" she said.

"Your not the only one my parents died last year in super storm sandy-" I started but was cut off by a blonde head.

"Piper? Who's that?" Lacy asked. Nico and Mitchell were behind her. Mitchell gave Jason a disapproving stare and Nico didn't seem to care. Lacy was glaring at me, she was still mad at me for flipping that woman.

"This is Jason" I introduced. Jason gave them a friendly smile. Lacy just gave him an irritated look and Mitchell came forward to him.

"I don't care if you think you can get any girl you want, but I do care if you hurt my sister, you get even a hangnail on her, I will hunt you down and rip you limb from limb" Mitchell glared. I put a hand on his chest.

"Mitchell!" I hissed. I gave him a look and he huffed and stomped away with Lacy eagerly getting away and Nico walking on casually like he saw this type of thing everyday, he was going to fit in New York City very well.

"You never told me you had kids" Jason grinned. I laughed and we kept walking.

"Three of them and a cousin my age, got custody of all of them last year, it's a package deal" I told him. He smiled.

"I think that having a family even a small one would be the most amazing thing in the world" he told me. I smiled while I put my lips to my cup. "You know, I feel like I know everything about you, it's crazy" he said. I nodded.

"I know, it's really crazy" I told him. We stopped in front of my apartment, I don't know how long we walked but the sun was setting and my cup of coffee had been empty for a while but it was nice talking to each other, I felt so open with him and it confused me, I had only met him this morning and he knows more about me then Leo does, if that's possible.

"Did you want to do something tomorrow?" Jason asked awkwardly with his hand stuffed in his pockets. I smiled at him kindly.

"Of course" I quickly wrote down my phone number I stuffed it in his windbreaker. I waved a goodbye and walked in my apartment lobby. I rode the elevator to my floor and when I got to my door jammed the keys in and opened the door to a frantic Leo.

"Leo! Leo! Calm down!" I grabbed his shoulders and pushed down so he would stop shaking. Mitchell, Lacy, and Nico weren't home yet so I half carried, half supported Leo to his room. I pushed him on his bed.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. He was shaking constantly and threw up on the ground in front of him. I quickly pulled him back on his bed and pulled the trashcan in his room towards him.

I ran to the kitchen and got some things to clean his room up and some soup. I rushed back to his room set the soup down next to his bed and got down on my knees, I scrubbed the chunks of food up off the wood floor and then sprayed it with air freshener. I then threw them paper towels away in Leo's trashcan and rushed to the bathroom where I washed my hands.

"Leo! Stay where you are! I'll start a bath" I told him as I ran in his room.

"Piper" He tried to protest but I didn't hear any of it. I stuffed his mouth with a spoonful of soup and he didn't try anything else for the rest of the night.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The next morning when I woke up to find everyone gone. I guessed Leo was feeling better and went out. I checked my phone next to me as I rubbed my red face. I had a missed call from Jason, three texts from Lacy and Mitchell, and one from Leo.

I texted Lacy, Mitchell and Leo back, all of them just told me they went out. I then pressed Jason's missed call.

"Hello?" Jason's voice was hoarse and he picked up after the fourth ring.

"Hey Jason, It's Piper" I told him. I heard through my phone him cough and sputter.

"Hey Piper, just called to see if you wanted to do something today" he asked me awkwardly, I wanted to laugh but I was afraid it would make him feel bad.

"Yeah, did you want to meet at central park?" I asked him. It felt weird going out with a guy I'd just met the day before. But I felt something weird with him, like a flicker of light in the dark, not a spark, but it felt right, being with him. When we went out yesterday, it felt safe, I haven't felt that way since before my parents died. It was like I could feel my heart grow warm for him, a soft spot forming in my heart and brain. I mentally felt like no matter what he was always going to have that spot, like how dogs claim their territory, he claimed the spot and knows he's going to be there, forever.

"Piper?" I heard Jason's voice come through the phone. I blinked a few times and came back into focus.

"Sorry Jason, I zoned out for a moment, I'll meet you there in a few minutes, bye" I informed him.

"See you here, bye" he responded and I heard the phone click signaling it ended. I got ready quickly before almost running to central park. Once I finally got there I sat down on one of the many benches lining the side of the pathway. I leaned back and closed my eyes, allowing myself to relax.

"You were easy to spot you know, an extremely beautiful girl like yourself in a crowd of decent looking people, you stand out like a sore thumb" Jason's voice was right next to my ear. I smiled and let out a soundless laugh.

"With just your handsome face you could make them move away to give you a path" I responded. He laughed a beautiful laugh, not the best I've heard, but it was different, nice, something that I wouldn't get annoyed of.

"You know I think we should all close our eyes more, just to hear the world and listen, not judge the people near us but hear the birds chirping, the breeze, cries of the newborn infants, the footsteps of the quiet people here just to get out or view the scenery we overlook because of how mundane we truly are no matter how much we try and deny it" Jason stated. His words were beautiful, they sounded like his own. Not just something he took from a famous writer, something he had concluded in his own head, not a rehearsed poem.

"But of course, I think your eyes are perfection, so when you close your eyes I'll close mine so I don't ever miss them, when they blink away tears I'll fight my own from seeing them in such pain" Jason said. He was very romantic, I could tell already, usually I hated that in a guy, but with Jason, I could get used to it.

"Such poetic words for just my eyes, what about your eyes, they're like the very moment when lightning cracks against the sky. Every time I look at them I want to reach out and grab the lightning bolt so I can see that magnificent color forever. When the crinkles around them when you laugh makes them look more vibrant than ever." I told him. I was now only inches from his face.

"Your beautiful words have no power against mine, my rose" he swirled a piece of my hair. It was sweet and one of the most intimate things anyone has ever done for me and I've had my fair share of boyfriends who have done sweet things for me, but with Jason, it feels like even his smile could blow any sex I'd had before out of the water, it made me wonder what Jason would be like in bed.

"I can believe that" I told him. I let my hand lightly brush gingerly against his cheek as I stood up and waited for him to stand up next to me which was only a few seconds later. After that we walked around a bit and told each other things about ourselves, which was odd because we kept guessing what the other person was about to say like we knew each other already.

"I feel like I've known you my whole life, I can literally see your life if I think about it hard enough" Jason told me when we were walking back to my apartment. I concentrated, hard on Jason, just on him, his cute scar.

I gasped as I saw before my eyes a small blonde boy with electric blue eyes, I guessed was Jason. He was picking up a stapler and looking at it curiously before putting it in his mouth, next thing I know he's crying out while a staple went through his lip.

"This is so weird, what's going on with us?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"I don't know, but it seems to work on everyone, that woman right there in all black, she got the bruise on her wrist from a bracelet that got too tight, you know, one of those ones that shrink on your wrist, but she knows other people think she's in an abusive relationship" Jason seemed sort of dazed.

"So we can see details about the things on people, what's wrong with us?" I asked him. He stared at me like I said that I killed his favorite person in the whole world.

"So you think we're some sort of disaster, just because we have these powers" Jason whispered the last bit. I felt my eyebrows knit together.

"Jason, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way, I meant why do we- can we do this?" I asked Jason while walking into my apartment building, towards the elevator.

"I don't know" He responded. We got to my floor and walked to my door in silence. I saw Cali in the living room. She was sitting on our couch, her head was in her knees and she was crying her heart out.

"Cali!" I dropped my keys and ran over to her. I kneeled next to her and suddenly didn't know what to do. Never, in the years I'd known her had she cried, not even shed a single tear.

"Cali, what's wrong?" I asked her. Her brown hair was everywhere.

"I-I-I'm-I'm-" she stammered. I took her hand and looked up at her.

"Cali, if I can help you I will, but first you have to let me" I told her. She was now shaking and gasping for breath.

"Jason, you can go if you want…" I turned towards him with my hand still secured around Cali. He shook his head.

"I'm planning on being with you for a long time, I'm not going to leave you when your family's hurt" Jason bent down next to me. I smiled at him warmly.

"Cali, we need you to calm down, alright, first things first, stop crying" I told her calmly. She shook her head.

"Th-T-The H-Ho-Hor-Hor" she stuttered.

"The Whore?" I guessed. She shook her head.

"The Horehound?" Jason asked. I looked over at him.

"What on Earth is that?" I asked. He flashed me a stunning grin.

"They're a plant, a type of mint" he explained. I turned back to Cali.

"Hormones?" I guessed. This time she nodded.

"So, what then? It's that time of the month?" Jason asked. Cali shook her head.

"Oppos- Opp- Oppo- Opposite" she finally got out.

"So you're not on your period, then what's the problem?" Jason asked. I gave him a look that said 'don't'.

"It means she missed her period, she's pregnant" I stated.


	3. Way Way Way Better

"Cali, where did you last see Leo?" I asked the crying woman. Jason was pacing around a bit, trying to think of ways to calm her down.

"When I-I told him about the-the b-b-baby" she sniffled. I rubbed her back more.

"What did he do?" I asked her calmly.

"He asked if I would get an abortion first, I told him no because I can't afford it, I barley scrap by, he offered to pay for it, but I told him no, I was going to have this baby and he stumbled on his words a few times and basically ran away from me" she told me softly. I nodded and got up.

"Why don't you get some sleep and I'll hunt down Leo" I told her. Jason helped me get Cali in my bedroom to sleep and once she did fall asleep Jason and I went to track Leo down.

"Where do you think he would be?" Jason asked. I shrugged.

"He could be anywhere, he never really goes to the same place when he's upset, he just explores, sees new things to take his mind off of things" I told him. We were walking near battery park to see if he was maybe just sitting down for us to easily find him.

"Why don't you call him?" Jason wondered. I shook my head.

"If I called him and told him to get his ass over here right now, he'd know it'd be about Cali" I responded. He got a smart glint in his eyes.

"What if you gave him another reason?" he asked. I smiled at him and took out my phone. I pressed Leo's number in my contacts.

"Pipes? What's up?" he sounded nervous.

"I wanted you to meet someone, Jason, where are you?" I asked him like nothing was wrong. I heard him sigh.

"I'm in central park" he responded. I grinned.

"Great, we'll see you there" I told him and hung up. I gave Jason a look.

"Central Park" I told him and we started running across side walks to the park that was far away. ½ a mile there we both stopped and breathing heavy, laughed, which didn't help the breathing pattern.

"How about we walk the rest of the way?" I suggested, but Jason, being lazy, was already hailing a cab. I laughed at this and got in with him. We rode the ½ mile there and rushed out. After some searching and laughing we found Leo on a bench with his head in his hands.

"Leo" I was still smiling at something Jason said as we approached Leo.

"Hey Piper" he said. "Is this him, I don't like him" he said giving Jason a once over and pouting to himself. I glanced at Jason who looked somewhat insulted but smiled at me.

"Leo" I sat down next to him and Jason sat on his other side. He was playing with something in his hands, but from what I could see it was just a box.

"I know you want to talk to me about Cali, not just your new boyfriend, who, by the way, I'm not fond of" Leo informed me.

"Leo, stop it" I told him then leaned in and whispered to him, "I really like him, I think we're going to be together for a long time" I winked at Jason, who grinned.

"You? You always said you never wanted to get married" he looked at me shocked. I stumbled for words. I was chocking on them.

"Married?" I asked shrilly. My voice had gone up two octaves. "I never said anything about marriage"

"We just started dating, man" Jason said at the same time. But he did have a small smile on his face and I had to admit, I did too.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, now save me the lecture on Cali and the baby" Leo told me. I rolled my eyes.

"I will not 'save you the lecture' your girlfriend is MOTHER FUCKING PREGNANT! I cannot believe you fucking ran away from her! Do you have any idea what she's probably scared out of her mind! Then you run off from her, if that child has no father, I am SO kicking you out of our shit of an apartment!" I yelled at him. He stopped playing with the box in his hand and held it up to me, he opened it and I saw one of the most amazing things.

An engagement ring for Cali.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

I'm somewhat glad we live in New York because if we lived in a small town in some deserted state like Wyoming, my life would be hell.

I haven't told Piper, Leo, Lacy, or Nico yet, but I'm gay. I sometimes think Piper and Lacy know and if Leo and Nico knew, they were just keeping quiet. But every time I see some cute guy on the side of the rode and blush both of my sisters give me a knowing smile I want slap off their faces.

"Mitchell?" I turned at my name, to Lacy. She seemed different. We both had gotten back from school today while Leo, Piper, Cali, and Piper's new boyfriend, Jason weren't here like they had gotten in the habit of these last few weeks, it got worse after Leo and Cali got engaged, but they were at work.

"Hey Lace, did you want to watch something on TV with me?" I asked her. She shook her head. I examined her more and noticed, she was thinner, she used to be a bit overweight, now it looked like she lost weight.

"No, I-I just wanted to know if you were going somewhere today, you know, with Nico, to show him around some more, New York's a big city like that" she seemed nervous.

"Is that what you want? Me out of the house?" I asked her. She blushed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean i-it like that" she apologized.

"No, no, it's fine, I mean I can, I'll go now" I got up and put on some shoes. I turned my head back to Lacy.

"Are you alright, you seem a little shaky?" I asked her. She laughed which even sounded nervous.

"Yeah, just cold, you know, cold weather" she told me. I nodded my head and grabbed my coat.

"Alright, well, I'm going to go pick up Nico from the Bean" I told her. The Bean was a coffee shop Nico had started going to lately, because he claimed the coffee there tasted just like the kind his mom made when she was alive.

"Be careful" she waved at me and I left. I knew something was wrong so I walked down the hall and pushed the elevator button and quietly walked back to our apartment door.

I heard a door shut from inside and since I left the door partly open, just enough to get back in quickly and enough so she would think it was closed. I made no noise as I walked to the bathroom where I heard a noise, like she was puking. I opened the door fast and saw Lacy with a toothbrush in hand filling the toilet with the contents of her stomach.

"Lacy" I whispered. She stopped and wiped her mouth with the back of her and looked up at me. She dropped the toothbrush onto the side of the sink and washed her hand off still staring at me. She put a mint in her mouth and pulled the toilet seat down.

"Lacy, are you a bulimic?" I asked her. She looked at me with brave eyes.

"Yes" she responded. "And while you're here, I should also tell you that ever since Piper had her incident, I've been bullied, I've talked to teachers, the principle and no one did anything about it, so I didn't know if you guys would take it to kindly if you were told your little sister was getting bullied for something Piper did" she sounded angry.

"But… it didn't have to come to _being depressed_" I told her. She shrugged.

"Well I hate myself, I'm stupid, mean, ugly, fat, horrible, bitchy, and I accept that and punish myself for being all those things" she pulled up her long sleeves and showed me her left arm, which had the words written small and deep in her arm, 'horrible'.

"Why would you scar yourself like that?" I asked her. Her face grew even more serious, which was crazy because it was already the most serious face I had ever seen.

"To remind me everyday, every second, every time I look at my arm, the worst times of my life are summed up with this one word" She looked me straight in the eye, her grey/blue eyes looked hurt.

"You're none of those things" I told her. She smiled at me.

"I've come to terms with it and I know you think I cut myself, but I don't, I'm just making myself thin to fit in" she told me. I shook my head.

"That isn't right-" I started.

"You can't tell me what's right or what's wrong, only I can tell myself that" she stated with anger in her voice.

"Just please stop doing this" I begged her. She nodded.

"I can try, but I kind of like it" she smiled. I sighed.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

I wasn't there when Leo proposed to Cali, but Cali told me it was great. They were going to get married, today. Yeah, I know, it's quick, but she wanted the wedding before she had the baby or was showing. She was a month along now and when she told Leo she was one week with child. So now three weeks later, Lacy, Rachel, Annabeth, and I were bridesmaids.

Leo had become good friends with Jason already, which I was completely excited about, so Jason was a groomsman and so was Mitchell, Nico, and Percy. Mitchell had warmed up to Jason a lot more then when he first saw him.

"Jason, wake up, it's wedding day" I was in Jason's apartment and by his bed. I kissed my sleeping boyfriends lips and it was the same feeling as always, calmness and the need to kiss him more and more. It's been weeks since we've started dating and still haven't had sex, I didn't know if that was alright or terrible for a relationship. But I think we're saving it for some sort of special event or whatever.

"Piper" Jason pulled my arm down on the bed and pulled me on top of him. He then pulled me to his side so I was facing his bare chest. "Come on, it's only eight in the morning, the wedding's at seven, tonight, let me sleep in some more, why don't you join me"

"I'd love to" I hopped out of his bed and kicked off my heels. I pulled off my jeans and left my somewhat loose shirt on and hopped in bed with my boyfriend.

"You look very nice, love the underwear" Jason wrapped his arms around my shoulders and hugged me to his chest. With in almost no time we were both asleep.

I woke up slowly. Jason's leg was over both of my legs. I flipped over so I was facing my boyfriend, he was still asleep and his arm was around my waist. I smiled and placed a warm hand against his chest softly and kissed his chin. Jason woke up and looked down at me and grinned.

"Morning" I whispered to him. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Let's make it a good morning" He said. I laughed quietly.

"Or a great morning" I told him and rolled myself on top of him. I had my legs on both sides of him and bent down to his face.

"Ready to fall in love?" I smiled. He gave me a cute smile back.

"We both know we already have" Jason told me and brought his hands to the back of my head and pulled it down to kiss him, which I didn't fight.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

I slipped on my underwear and saw Jason do the same, sadly. I went in the other room and pulled my dress out of my bag. It was dark purple and went above my knees. It was layered plus it had a gold belt around my waist. My heels were matching the gold color of my belt. The dress was strapless but didn't have a sweetheart neckline.

"You look very nice" Jason scared me. I jumped and turned around. He was in a nice suit with a matching dark purple button up shirt and black jacket over it. His tie was gold like my belt.

"Gold's your color" I smiled at him. He laughed.

"And Purple's yours" he responded.

"We should get going" I told him. He put on his coat. I smiled at him and grabbed my own coat. We walked out of his apartment with each other. Jason hailed a cab while I texted Cali to tell her we were on the way. The wedding was being held at a church in Freeport.

"How was the party last night?" I asked him. He laughed.

"Mans' code, can't tell you" he did a motion to indicate zipping his lips. I snorted.

"So I'm guessing you had stripers" I asked him casually, because it wasn't like he was screwing them, just not protesting when they took off their clothes and Jason was a great guy and thanks to a new experience today, a word that means way way way better than fantastic, I mean the best I've ever had, I don't even think any of my friends have had better sex then what I just had with Jason.

"You're too smart for me to fool you" Jason smiled. I gave him a smile in return and looked out the window at the city traffic.

"I better not tell Cali about that, she might try to find the whore, we'd call it 'the great slut hunt of a pregnant Calypso'" I promised him. Jason laughed.

"That would not be good for Percy either, I've seen Annabeth angry, she would be an angry wife" Jason admitted.

"No one wants an angry Annabeth, we'd all lose our heads" I laughed.


End file.
